Revelations
by Tazflyer
Summary: Pt 3 to the Hidden dangers trilogy summery within first chapter
1. A call from home

Hey people, I'm back with the final entry to the Hidden Dangers trilogy. Things have quieted down in Jasper… so to speak but a phone call from home will stir things up for Miko and bring her into a confrontation with her mother, which will reveal that she's more than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns everything but my trilogy.

_[Optimus]_

_Previously on Transformers Prime….._

_[Fowler]_

_There's been a shooting at Jasper High, Miko's in critical condition_

_[Miko]_

_Eddy, No_

_Miko's heart starts back up_

_[Nurse]_

_We got her back_

_[Sapphire]_

_Our back stories are so different_

_[Dr. Andrews]_

_Miko it seems like your relationship with your mother has deteriorated since your brother's passing_

_[Miko]_

_More like before…._

Ch1 A call from home

Jasper High

It's been over 4months since the shooting and things have gone back to normal… well depending on who you're talking to, If your part of team prime your life is anything but normal.

Staring out the window of a classroom on the first floor was Miko, as you know detention was a regular occurrence with her and once again Ashley Myers and her crew was responsible but at least Miko isn't serving this detention alone. The trio was in different seats of the classroom shooting Miko dirty looks. Miko however couldn't care less as she waited for bulkhead to show up so she could make her grand escape. Just when detention was over her cell phone went off, when she looked at it she didn't see her host parents but her sister Keiko she didn't hesitate on picking up.

"_Keiko"_

"_Miko, are you at home."_

"_No just got out of school."_

"_Detention?"_

"_It wasn't my fault" _

"_Some things will never change."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_We need you to fly home."_

"_Why, they didn't revoke my student Visa."_

What Keiko said next made Miko lean up against the wall and slid down with tears rolling down her face.

"_How?"_

'_That's still being determined, but I think it was a heart attack."_

A few minutes later, she came outside and hopped inside Bulkhead

"_Hey Miko" _

"_Hey"_

"_Everything ok?"_

"_I need to go home."_

"_Is everything alright?" _

"_No" _

Miko put her head down and brought her knees to her chest and cried into them.

After dropping her off bulkhead made to the base and transformed.

"No Miko?" asked Arcee walking up

"She asked me to bring her home, something came up."

"Like what, it seems like almost nothing could keep her from here."

"Her father died last night."

"Which one?" asked Optimus as he walked up and heard part of the conversation.

At this time all of the other Autobots had came in or stopped what they were doing."

"Her dad back home in Japan. According to her sister it was a Heart Attack."

"Heart attack?" asked Smokescreen

"Hearts are the organic equivalent of our sparks and unlike us, every creature on this planet spark if you will pumps blood not energon but are just as fragile as ours. A heart attack for a human can be fatal as in her fathers case." said Ratchet

"Will she be alright?" beeped Bumblebee

"She has to fly back home to help with the arrangements."

"Can't we ground bridge her? It would be much faster." asked Smokescreen

"I'll ask her and perhaps we can accompany her to Japan."

Later on that night Miko was lying in her bed curled up when her cell went off alerting her to a text message.

_Hey miko_

Miko picked it up and typed back

_Not really in a talking mood right now _

_We heard about your dad from bulkhead, we're here if you need us._

_Thanks Jack_

She was about to put the phone but opened it back up and typed again

_Would you guys come with me?_

_To Japan?_

_No, to the moon _

_I don't' think you'll get a no from Sapph and Opal, I'm sure Raf's parents will say yah as long as a responsible teen goes with. _

_So you're in _

_Yeah _

_Thanks, goodnight_

Miko puts the phone down and curls back up, a few minutes later she falls into a fitful sleep_._

A/N: so what do ya think? Not as hard hitting as Hidden dangers but as with any sequel or sequels they lack a certain…je ne sais pas ce que. Well there are a few exceptions to that rule but I appreciate the reviews from all who read either three.


	2. A sour Homecoming

Lets get this party started with ch 2. We sit down to a dinner with Miko's mom and things get ugly. I only know samurai stuff from watching Ruroni Kenshin don't get all up in arms if something's are wrong.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers universe. Rika's Song from Runaway Locomon doesn't belong to me either.

Ch.2

A Sour Homecoming

Two days later everyone was packed and ready to leave for Japan via the ground bridge. To Miko's siblings they were under the assumption that she was being flown in and a car would bring them to the house so their was no need to be picked up. Optimus walked up to the group with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, the kids stopped chatting for a second to listen what Optimus had to say. Optimus knelt down to Miko's level before he spoke.

"_Miko, I would like to offer you my deepest and most sincere condolences for your Spark father's passing. I heard he was instrumental in having you come to America for the student exchange."_

"_Thank You Optimus." _

"_Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead will accompany all of you to Japan to ensure your safe journey." _

"_Thankfully where we need to go the streets are wide enough for bulkhead to get through." _

"_Alright lets load up." _said Bulkhead

All three transformed and the kids got into or on their respective guardian while Sapphire and Opal rode with Bulkhead. Ratchet entered the coordinates and started up the ground bridge. The vortex of greenish-blue flooded the archways and the three were off. Ratchet shut down the bridge and walked back to his station. _"It's nice to have a few days of peace and quiet but it is sad about the circumstances of said peace and quiet. ."_

"_It truly is old friend, Miko had endured so much these past few months and yet she is still so lively " _responded Optimus

"_Not many would have such enthusiasm."_

"_It has been proven many times Ratchet, that our human companions are strong both in body and spirit. They support one another just as much as they do us."_

"_Indeed Optimus" _

Japan foothills

The ground bridge closed behind them as Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee came to a stop on a bend of a road that over looked Tokyo. Bulkhead's back window rolled down to reveal a star struck Sapphire and Opal.

"_Just look Opal, down there is one of the biggest fashion mechas is the entire world."_

"_Ginza, Harajuku, Aikabara… I can't believe we're here." _

"_Welcome to my home guys." _said Miko

"_So where to?" _asked Arcee

"_I lead the way, just prepare yourselves for my mother."_

The trio of Autobots pulled off from where they were and followed Miko's directions to her home.

An hour later they pulled up to a staircase that was past a red archway.

"_Here we are… the gateway to hell."_

"_Ah come on Miko, your mom can't be that bad." _said Jack

Out of nowhere the heard a screeching sound coming from up top the stairs.

"_Wanna bet?" _she said as she led the others up the stairs

A few minutes later they saw Miko's home: a sprawling Japanese estate with a Koi fish pond and Sakura trees in front.

"_Wow, very traditional." _said Raf

"_Too bad my family doesn't match the decor." _said Miko

Soon enough they heard that same screeching but this time it was accompanied with a man and a woman shouting.

"_Oh good Keiko and Lao are here. Come on I'll show you to the guest rooms then show you around."_

"_Are you sure that's a good idea, it sound kinda intense in there." _said Opal

"_Yeah half the time they're argue so much they hardly notice me coming through anyway, Come on."_

Miko lead the group inside, leaving there shoes at the entrance she led them down the hall towards the guest wing as they got close to the living room the shouting got louder until they saw they three that was arguing. An elder woman, a young man and a middle aged woman the looked similar to Miko. They all stopped when they walked into the room.

Keiko walked up to her and embraced her. _"Welcome home Miko."_

_"Thanks Keiko"_

Lao came up to her next and hugged her.

Mrs. Nakadai stayed where she was and gave Miko a cold stare.

"_I see that you still look like a clown, going to America has not changed you at all."_

"_Nice to see you too, mother."_

"_Mama, now is not the time to be insulting her. Especially in front of her guest." _said Lao

_"Who invite themselves into my home without my permission."_

"_Your house? According to grandfather this house belongs to me. He said you are not worthy, seeing as you only married father for his money."_

Mrs. Nakadai turned heel and stormed away. Outside she walked to her car and sped away, nicking Bulkheads door.

"_Someone is mad." _said Arcee

"_I hope Miko is alright." _said Bulkhead

Bumblebee chirped a question _"Who was that?"_

"_That was probably Miko's Mother." _said Bulkhead _"She said that she gets angry pretty quickly."_

"_Sounds like Ratchet to me" _bumblebee chirped

"_I heard that bumblebee" said an annoyed Ratchet over the com link_

"_Come on Ratch you do loose your cool pretty quick." _said Bulkhead

"_Enough, what is your status" _said Optimus

"_Pretty quiet now, wasn't much so when we arrived." _said Arcee

"_Miko's mother had drove out of here like a bat out of the pit." _added Bulkhead

"_But the children are inside?"_

"_Yeah but we haven't heard from them as of yet, they are probably with members of Miko's family. I'll contact Jack on his phone before we call for a bridge."_

"_Will do" _

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled around to the other side of the home to make sure no humans spot them.

Back inside Lao and Keiko had escorted the kids to where they would be, while Miko put her bag down in her room down the hall.

When they had settled they met up in the common room for tea and cakes while they waited for dinner to be ready.

"_I must apologize for our mother's ill temper and behavior." _said Lao

"_Well Miko did warn us about that, I just never expected that." _said Jack

"_Now you see why mother's day is just another day to me." _said Miko taking a sip of tea

"_Have you gone by the shrine to see father?" _asked Keiko

"_Naw, I'll go after I show my friends around Tokyo first." _

"_It would be a good idea if you went to see him first." said Raf_

"_I wouldn't want you guys first trip here to begin with a trip to a mortuary and see me crying over my dad."_

"_Well the memorial service is the day after tomorrow at Kyagori shrine on our grandparents estate, the repast will be held at their mansion" _said Lao

Jack's cell goes off while they were discussing some of the details_._

"_Excuse me for a sec, that's probably my mom checking to see if we're here."_

Jack gets up and walks outside and pulls out his phone_._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jack it's Arcee, what's your status?"_

"_We're good, the service is the day after tomorrow. Miko's is gonna show us around before then."_

"_How's she holding up?"_

"_I don't think it's really hit her yet but considering her mom, I don't think it will"_

"_Alright well we're needed back at base, so keep us posted and call if you need us."_

"_Later Arcee"_

[call ends]

Jack looks outside to see the ground bridge open up and the Autobots go through. When bumblebee past through the ground bridge closed up again.

"_Everything alright?"_

Jack turns to see Lao standing near the door._"Yeah that was my mom, she just wanted to make sure we made it. My friend Raf's parents were getting worried."_

"_Well I just came to tell you that dinner is ready. My mother has returned she said that she would not be so brash when she speaks."_

"_That's a relief."_

In the dining room jack and Lao entered to see everyone else had sat down and waited for them. Once they sat down everyone started passing the plates of food around. After everyone had been served they started eating. Jack deciding to break the ice, he asked Keiko a question about the history of the Japanese samurai.

"_Samurai are master swordsman. They have a strict code of honor that they abide by. They were most prevalent during the feudal era the height of the samurai came during the Tokogauwa dynasty but a great war that lasted 10 years ended the dynasty and ushered in the mei Xing era where Samurai became nothing more than just legend how ever the samurai philosophy gave birth to the art of Kendo which is still practiced to this day."_

"_Wow"_

"_That's pretty cool" _said Raf

"_As a matter of fact Miko, was regional junior champion for many years." _added Lao proudly

"_Such a waste of talent."_

Everyone looked at Mrs. Nakadai

"_Mama you said that you would behave yourself."_

"_It's alright Lao, she never showed up to any of my tournaments anyway so how would she know what talent I had to begin with." _said Miko

"_No one was speaking to you Miko"_

"_You were speaking about me, so that gave me the right to enter this conversation."_

"_Mama please, we have guest." _said Keiko

"_Why did you come here?"_

"_To pay respects to one of three men to ever love me in this family, my father."_

" _Oh really, I thought you were introducing me to your bastard child's father."_

_Jack chocked on his tea when he heard that._

"_That's funny, since when are 40 something year old women privy to idle teenage gossip."_

"_At least I taught you something." _

"_Thankfully that didn't include being a heartless bitch."_

[Slap]

Miko's face stung with the hand print left on her right cheek.

" _How dare you! I am your mother, you are to show the respect I deserve." _

Miko stood up and gave her mother a look that would freeze the air around them.

"_I am showing you the respect you deserve, None. You wanna talk about respect, you have not shown it to me from the day I was born."_

Miko walks towards the door and opens it.

"_How can I respect a woman who didn't want me to live, that wish that I died instead of my brother." _

Raf and Jack's jaws dropped when they heard this. Miko walks out of the room leaving her friends at the table.

Sapphire looks at her plate and puts down her chopsticks

"_I don't know about ya'll but I just lost my appetite."_

Sapphire gets up and bows to her host and leaves the room.

"Me too" said Opal

They were soon followed by Jack and Raf. Each one had bowed to Keiko and Lao and left. Raf had closed the door behind them.

"Satisfied mother?" said Keiko

"You have truly out done yourself this time." said Lao

Both of them got up and left the room leaving their mother to eat in silence.

Jack's room

"_Man oh man, I thought Ratchet had an attitude toward Miko but this woman takes the cake." _said Raf _"What did she mean that her mother wished that it was her instead of her brother?"_

"_According to Miko her brother Mako was killed by a driver when he went to retrieve Miko's hat that blew into the street." _said Opal

"_Her mother said I wish it was her instead of my son during a family therapy session." _added Sapphire

"_I guess that's why she took so long on going to therapy after the shooting." _said Jack

Outside

Miko wandered around the grounds, the stinging of the slap faded a little against the warm breeze of the moonlit night. She found an opening to the gate which lead into the forest following it she was soon surrounded by woods. Taking slow steps her mind started to wander, next thing she knew she saw a white butterfly flutter by and heard a little girl's giggle. She turned around and saw a young man following a little girl with deep brown almost black hair dressed in a little pink sundress who was running ahead trying to catch the butterfly.

"_Miko slow down sweetheart." _

"_Ok daddy" _

"_Papa" _Miko whispered a lone tear rolled down her face

She turned around behind her and saw them again this time Young Miko had fallen and scraped her knee and her father was kneeling next to her.

"_It's okay my little Sakura Blossom, it's only a little scrape."_Little Miko sniffles a bit before she is picked up and carried to a little stream. He sat her down on a rock and cupped some of the water and poured it on her knee. She giggled as the water touched her feet.

"_There's that smile. Will you sing that song for me?"_

"_Ok daddy"_

_Every morning, Every night_

_You watch over me, like the sun in the sky._

_Every morning, Every night_

_Will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?"_

Miko had realized that she was now sitting next to her father.

"_That was beautiful sweetheart could you sing it again."_

"_I Haven't sung in a long time."_

_Promise that we stay for the sunset,_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness._

_We can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll_

_Maybe, sing me a song_

_Promise that you'll always will be there, _

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared._

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days_

_How could you promise you'll always would be there? _

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night,_

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky _

_Am I all alone standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could maybe,_

_Sing you a song tonight._

_You promised me we would stay for the sun set._

As she finished her song everything around her faded and soon enough she was back in the garden's entrance.

"_Miko? Are you out here?" _

Miko turned to see Keiko coming outside with a small tray of food.

Miko smiled and walked up to her and sat down on a stone bench with her.

"_Are you alright?" _

"_I fine just remembering a few things about dad that's all."_

"_Here I brought you something to eat seeing as you left dinner early."_

"_Thanks, I was getting hungry."_

Both giggled as she started to eat.

"_Lao had brought food to your friends as well" _

"_Good."_

"_Why does mama hate me so much? Did I do something so terrible that she would take her anger out on me?"_

"_I don't know Miko, but she has to deal with her own problems."_

Miko lays her head on Keiko's shoulder as they sit in the garden.

Inside

"_What's the deal with Miko and your mother?" _asked Sapphire as they sat and ate

"_There were complications with Miko's birth that cause our mother to loose her fertility. Miko was very weak when she was born. The doctors said that she wouldn't live very long so our mother gave up on her but our brother Mako wouldn't. He took Miko out of her bassinette and carried her to our family shrine.""The Kyagori shrine?" _asked Raf

"_Yes, I don't know of the details of what happened but the next morning He comes back with a gurgling fussy Miko in his arms. We called the doctor and he examined her. Miko was a perfectly healthy baby girl. Deep down I believe that our mother resented Miko for living after causing her to loose her ability to have anymore children."_

"_Well that stinks." _said Opal

"_Unfortunately our mother is a complicated woman and I don't think she'll ever change. Now get some rest after you eat and shower I'm sure that Miko has a full day planed for you. Have a good night."_

"_You too Lao" _Jack said

Lao bows and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hall he sees Miko and Keiko walking inside from the garden and stops in front of Miko's room. Miko gave her a hug and then heads into her room. Keiko looks up to see Lao standing there with a smile.

"_Today was certainly an interesting day wasn't it brother?" _

"_Yes it has and I have a feeling that the next two day are going to be even crazier."_

Whew that was a long one. I typed a total of nine pages and my hands are killing me. Off to bed now, well bathroom first then bed. l8ter


	3. Tokyo a go, go

What's up people, I'm back with ch 3 of the story. We get to take a tour around Miko's hometown.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers and the song from the Movie Rio is owned by 2oth century fox animation.

Ch 3

Tokyo a go, go

The next morning after breakfast the gang was on the train to downtown Tokyo. Jack was still a little concerned about what happened last night but didn't want to damper the mood, besides Miko seemed like she didn't really care about it.

"_So where do you guys want to go to first?" _asked Miko

"_Harajuku" _said Opal

"_No, Ginza" _said Sapphire

"_How about the Tokyo tower." _said Jack

"_Or the Samurai Museum." _said Raf

"_How about we go to the museum first cause it's on the way then Harajuku and Ginza then lunch and after that the Tokyo tower. That way we all see everything that we want to see." _said Miko

Everybody agreed to the plan and left the train station, little did they know that they were spotted by another girl with long pigtails a frilly skirt, a sailor shirt and bike boots with frosted pink lips. She wasn't alone two girls accompanied her wearing similar outfits.

"_Well, well. What do we have here? Little miss Nakadai back from her trip to America and she's playing tour guide, This ought to be fun."_

Her two companions snickered as they watch them go into the museum.

Inside the museum there were historical facts and items from the various feudal Era figure heads and some of the most powerful Samurai of Japan.

"_This is so cool, I'm definitely gonna use some of this in the report." _said Raf

"_Report?" _asked Miko

"_You were probably distracted by what's been going on but we were assigned a group report on feudal Japan for world history." _said Sapphire

"_Scrap, I completely spaced on that one. I only know about the one for family studies, by the way did we ever pick a topic for that?" _said Miko

"_Uh no we didn't." said Raf_

"_And relax we got the other one covered." _said Opal

"_Well if it helps any my grandfather was a historian before he retired."_

"_Do you think we can see him?" _asked Jack

"_Totally, well after the funeral of course." _

"_Of course"_

All five headed out of the museum and headed towards the subway to head to Harajuku and Ginza districts to go shopping. At lunch time they were at a in the Aikabara district near an arcade discussing what to do next.

"_I never been more happy in my life." _said Opal

"_I know, I even have ideas for some new designs when we go back." _said Sapphire

"_So how do you guys like authentic Japanese food?" _asked Miko

"_It's really good, I never thought to have corn on a pizza" _said Jack

"_And the Unagi is not as fishy as I thought it would be. Here I thought I was allergic to all seafood." _said Raf

"_But I have an Epi-pen just in case you are." _said Sapphire

Everyone was about to head out after finishing when they were approached by the three girls that were spying on them.

"_Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the speed metal freak. You playing tour guide? Cause these can't be friends"_

"_And why not?" _asked Jack

"_Because, she's a no talent loser."_

"_What do you want Mei-ling?" _asked Miko standing up which caused the girl to back up a little

"_What, I can't catch up with an old schoolmate?"_

"_Yeah" _chorused the two girls that were with her.

"_And I see you brought the tweevil's with you, it's like a big fat nauseating reunion. My heart's all a fragging twitter."_

"_Fragging? Is that some American lingo?" _said Mei-ling

On the side Sapphire leaned over to Opal and the boys.

"_Ok this is getting annoying, I say we end this."_

"_Agreed" _

All four of them stood up making the trio back up further

"_You know what? Regardless of what you think of Miko, we like her." _said Raf

"_And you wouldn't know what a friend is even if it came up to you without laughing at the ridiculous make-up and horrible shoe choice for that outfit and said hi." _said Opal

"_And that's the sad part is that these two were never given a chance to say hi." _said Miko as she walked past them paid for the bill and left

"_Ouch" _said Jack

Everyone picked up their stuff and left behind her leaving the trio in udder disbelief.

"_Wow, who would of thought that Miko would have such a confident attitude." _said one of the Tweevils

"_Shut up Ting-ting" _said Mei-ling

"_Yeah shut it, Lame brain"_

"_You're the lame brain, Su"_

"_Both of you are lame brains now come on, this isn't over."_

The trio left the restaurant following the trio as the headed to the Tokyo tower.

In the elevator of the tower heading up, Jack decided to ask about the girls that they met at the restaurant.

"_So I take it you know them." _

"_Unfortunately, the sad part about it was Mei-ling and I used to be friends growing up."_

"_What happened?" _asked Raf

"_A misunderstanding. she asked me to talk to a boy that she liked for her but it turned out he wasn't interested in her, he liked me unfortunately for him I wasn't interested. It turned into a huge thing and she started spreading rumors around school that I was a boyfriend stealer and everything like that. Then she glommed on to Ting-Ting and Su, "the Tweevils" who are not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."_

"_Now who does that remind you of?" _asked Sapphire

"_Ashley and her crew back home." _responded Opal

"_There's a group like that in every school in every country." _said Raf

"_And we haven't seen the last of her either." _

"_Oh really." _said Sapphire

"_Nope, she has a little habit of following the people she likes to pick at." _

"_You haven't kicked her aft yet did you?" _asked Opal

"_No, the schools here have a stiffer penalty for fighting and personally I rather face detention then get kicked out of school and that's just for first offence."_

"_Oh wow" _said Jack

They arrived at the top of the tower and got off the elevator. The view of the entire city greeted them.

"_Wow, this is way beyond cool" _said Sapphire taking out her camera and snapping pictures.

"_This will definitely make an awesome report." _said Opal

"_Wait till you meet my grandfather he has pictures of what Japan use to look like, during the Feudal era and during world wars 1 and 2."_

While Miko was showing them the view Raf was secretly video taping her with his video camera.

When they got back on the ground they were heading to the Arcade to play for a while. Inside there was a lot of games some old school some new and a lot of DDR games. To the right was a small café with Karaoke stage with a person singing off key.

"_This place has it all, DDR, Karaoke, racing, fighting and even games that you can win tickets for prizes."_

"_Too bad it doesn't have door prizes for dumbest outfit." _said Mei-ling walking in with Ting-ting and Su

"_Yeah cause you three would win first place." _responded Miko

"_Really? Thanks, like you're a really nice for saying that." _said Su

"_She meant that as an insult you morons." _said Mei-ling

_Why would she mean it as an insult, I mean you always want to come in first right." _said Ting-ting

"_You're right, they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed" _said Sapphire

"_Whatever, you think that your so good huh, how about you and me have a little dance off, just like old times." _

"_Fine, I win you except the fact that Davis never dug you to begin with but I wasn't interested in him."_

"_And if I win you'll have to admit that you were jealous of my looks and wanted Davis for yourself."_

_"But I never wanted Davis." _

"_You can only lie for so long Nakadai. Let's go"_

Both of them stepped up to the Machine and put money in.

"_Pick the song Mei."_

Mei-ling picked the song "I wanna to party (hot wings)"

"_Pick the Level Miko"_

Miko selected hard and made sure her doc martens were laced up so she wouldn't trip.

"_Ready, Begin"_

_Party in the Ipanema, baby!_

Miko and Mei-ling started dancing to the beat as the first stanza played. All the while Raf had his camera out recording the whole thing.

_I want to party,_

_I want to samba,_

_I want to party,_

_I want to samba._

_I want to party,_

_And live my life, (My life!)_

_I want to party (Party!)_

_And fly!_

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_(But you are a bird! )_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then. (Ok.)_

_Fly so high but I need to come down for oxygen,_

_'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' then_

_'Cause I just want to live my life and party,_

_All I want is to be free, and work my body,_

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life,_

_But in Rio,_

_Cause in Rio,_

_I realize:_

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_I want to samba, (Party!)_

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_And fly!_

Mei-ling saw that Miko's score was not only matching but she was beating her so she started trying to trip her up and make her lose.

"_I don't believe it she's cheating." _shouted Opal

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master, master, master_

_Push out sound from my ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster,_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster_

_You're too slow,_

_You need to catch up,_

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

Mei-ling twirls and tries to elbow Miko in the face but she dodges just in time and kept going.

"_Hey you keep it clean." _someone in the crowd shouted

"_Doesn't matter the other girl is still beating her anyway." _said another spectator

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_I want to samba, (Party!)_

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_I want to samba, (Party!)_

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_And live my life, ( My life!)_

_I want to party, (Party!)_

_And fly!_

_(Instrumental Break)_

_(caws)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(caws)_

_(Laya, Laya, laya, laya )_

_Hey_

_(Laya, Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(Blu caws)_

_(Repeat)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

Miko pirouettes through the vocals solo with the biggest smile on her face then finishes with the last few steps winning the round.

Everyone around them cheers and applauds as she and Mei-ling step down. Raf puts away the camera and walks up to them.

"_You both were amazing." _

"_Yeah except the fact that Mei-ling tried elbowing Miko because she was loosing." _said Jack

"_It doesn't matter anyway, I won. So you have to admit that your jealousy is what ended a good friendship and realize that Davis was never interested in you in the first place." _said Miko

"_Whatever, you're still a looser. Come on girls" _

"_Yeah, later losers." said Ting-ting_

"_That's such a good one Ting-ting" _said Su

"_Yeah."_

"_Will you both shut up."_

"_Those three will never change. Come on lets play some more games before we head back." _

Everyone looked at each other then at Miko a little worried

"_Aren't you going to see your dad?"_

"_I know you guys are concerned but I'm just not ready to, I'll see him tomorrow at the service. Today is about us, no cons, no bots, just us."_

Miko went upstairs to try out some of the ticket winning games leaving the others behind.

"_Just give her sometime guys, excepting that her family has suffered such a loss within like two, maybe 3 years of another is hard and what she's been through probably just made her numb." _said Sapphire

The others nodded and headed upstairs to join Miko. Later on they were on their way back to Miko's house with some souvenirs after a quick visit to a kitty café. A nice dinner waited for them as they came inside saying hi to Keiko and Lao but noticing Mrs. Nakadai was not present.

"_Where's mom?" _

"_She has decided to distance herself until tomorrow, she wishes not to be hear until after the funeral." _said Keiko

"_Good, we can actually have a quiet dinner for once." _said Miko

"_Miko" _

"_I'm sorry but am I suppose to give a shit about a woman that never wanted me?"_

Before she realized it tears was rolling down her face, not wanting to breakdown in front of the others she quickly gets up and runs out the room.

Everyone looked at one another but decided not to follow her. Keiko made a plate for Miko and took it to the kitchen to keep it warm for her while everyone else started eating. Outside Miko ran through the garden and out into the forest, letting her tears flow freely she ran harder not caring where she was going. Tripping on the stone walkway she fell and tumbled to a stop next to an building. Getting up she realized that somehow she ended up at the Kyagori shrine, she started walking but felt something liquid going down her leg. She looked down to see that both of her knees were scraped up and bloody.

"_Terrific"_

Miko limped over to a stone bench and sat down, it started to rain a little then harder. Miko curled up on the bench and laid there for awhile before she fell asleep. Back at the house Jack looked outside the window trying to see if he saw Miko but only saw her brother come back without her. He also heard the phone go off and was answered by Keiko. Raf was already asleep while Sapphire was out of the room and Opal was waiting with Jack. A few minutes later Sapphire came into the room with some good news.

"_Miko's ok, she was found outside at the Kyagori shrine."_

"_Good so she went to see him after all." _said Jack

"_Not exactly, she was found sleeping on the bench near the bamboo forest."_

"_Well I guess will be seeing her tomorrow at the shrine then." _said Opal

"_Come on guys let's get some rest, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." _said Sapphire

Everyone settled into bed and turned of the light knowing that tomorrow is going to be an emotional roller coaster for all parties involved.


	4. Bitter lies and Hidden Truths

Alright people today's the day, Miko's fathers funeral. Lots of surprises in store for the gang including what really happened the night Mako took Miko to the shrine. Don't flame me if details about how a Japanese funeral is done is wrong.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the transformers universe but sadly I don't Hasbro does.

Ch. 4

Blatant Lies and Hidden Truths

Miko's vision came to her as she looked around the room the next morning. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't at home but in a different room. An elder man came in after knocking and smiled to see that she was awake.

"_Ah my precious Miko, I was worried when Tai carried you inside soaking wet and hurt."_

_"Grandpa I'm ok, I just was having a rough time yesterday."_

_"I would imagine so. Keiko explained what occurred between you and your mother the night you arrived such a shame, to act so poorly in front of family and guest. If she wasn't your mother she would not even be here."_

_"But she is, so I'll just have to deal with her."_

A knock sounded then a young woman entered carrying a tray of food and tea. Miko sat up as the woman set the tray down next to her.

_"Domo Arigato"_

The woman bowed and left the room. Her grandfather got up and followed but stopped at the door.

"_I will contact your sister and make sure she brings your clothes prepares you for the funeral today."_

_"Ok, oh grandpa?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"My friends and I are doing a report on Feudal Japan and we need some information, like pictures of what it looked like and such. You think you could help?"_

_"Of course, it would be my pleasure to help."_

_"Thank you"_

_"Now eat, the funeral is in a few hours."_

Miko smiled and started eating, her grandfather left the room and headed down the hallway when a man in a suit walked up to him and spoke to him in Japanese.

_"Are you certain?"_

_"Hai"_

_"Alert Lao, she must not ruin this especially with my granddaughter here."_

_"Hai"_

The man bows and leaves, Miko's grandfather walks down the hallway to a room that has a painting of a female samurai in a battle stance. He walks up to the painting and stares at it, the woman's eyes were a cyan blue and her Hakame was of a Magenta and cerulean blue and she carried two swords. Her hair was dark and in a high ponytail.

_"Soon my granddaughter, you will know the truth of how you were reborn."_

At the house everyone had gotten dressed after they ate and was getting ready to leave.

"_I wonder what's gonna happen at this thing? I mean I know it's a funeral but it's probably done differently."_ said Jack

_"I looked it up online and when we arrive we go into the area where the body is being viewed and pay our respects to the family of the departed then we take our seats, the sermon is given, the body is blessed then viewed for one final time then we depart from the viewing area._" explained Raf

_"That's it?"_ asked Sapphire

_"For guest, yes but for the family no."_ answered Lao entering the bowed and said good morning to Lao.

"_Keiko went to the shrine to meet up with Miko and get her dressed for this afternoon."_

_"Ok"_

_"The limo is outside so lets get going."_

Everyone left the house and walked downstairs to the limo. While riding to the shrine a phone call came in on Lao's cell phone.

_"Mushi mush"_

At the shrine Keiko had already arrived and was with Miko getting her washed up and ready. Miko was in a off white under dress, a black silk skirt over top of it with black embroidering and a black long sleeve Asian high collar top with matching embroidering. Her hair was pulled back and pinned up with a cherry blossom pin with three diamond charms dangling from the bunch.

_"You look beautiful."_

_"Too bad it's for a funeral."_

_"I know"_

Their grandfather entered the room and was taken back a little when he saw Miko.

"_My beautiful granddaughters, you both look so much like grandmother."_

_"Thanks Grandpa."_

_"Lao has arrived with your friends. It is time."_

Both girls left with their grandfather and headed out to the shrine where guests and members of the family were gathering to pay their respects to the departed. Meanwhile Lao had left Raf, Jack, Sapphire and Opal with one of the cousins while he joined the head of the procession with his sisters and grandfather. Gongs sounded as their Grandfather walked with their mother, at the head of the procession while Lao, Keiko and Miko followed behind them as they made it to where the body was, they each bowed then stepped behind the table where a silk cloth with the family's crest was resting on it. Candles and incenses were lit, flower arrangements where on the table and they were assembled by generation and age. More gongs sound as the distant family, friends and guest were led inside after they bowed to Miko's father they placed either incense or flowers at the table and bowed to the family which a bow was returned. When it came time for Jack and the others they followed suit this time Miko's grandfather put his hand and his fist together and bowed as they were honored guest of Miko. They returned the bow and placed the flowers they were given to present on the table and headed to their seats. After everybody was inside the space, the sermon began with one of the cousins translating for Jack and the others.

When the service ended Jack and the others were the first to depart from the space once again bowing to the family then to Miko's father and then was led to a different part of the grounds where there was a shore which led to a brook that extended to a river that flowed towards the mountains. A small wooden bridge extended over the brook where the people were gathering along the sides waiting for the family. Soon enough gongs sounded as the family walked out of the house into the area carrying a small boat and Miko carrying a lantern that bore the family crest. The grandfather carried a metal pole decorated with flowers at the top of it. When they made it the shoreline Lao placed the boat into the water then turned to Miko and lit the candle in the lantern.

_"What are they doing?"_ asked Jack

_"They are sending the spirit of their loved one to the afterlife."_ said Yan one of the cousins

"_Being the new head of the family Lao sets the boat into the water as a symbol of releasing the spirit of the old. With Miko being the youngest of the family she represents the light of a new beginning. That is why she holds the lantern and places it on the boat."_ explained a family friend

The grandfather steps forward with the staff and pushed the boat out in to the current which floated slowly down the brook everyone that gathered bowed as the boat floated by them and exited the garden. Afterwards everyone was led to the mansion where the repast was being held. While the people were chatting and enjoying the hors d'oeuvres and tea Miko and the others where in the grandfathers office.

"_I wonder where Miko is."_ said Opal

_"This is probably what Lao explained, that there's still some stuff that the family has to do first before joining everyone."_ said Jack

In the office the family was gathered with the family attorney to discuss the will of Lang, Miko's father.

_"I have here Lang Nakadai's last will and testament. It first states: to my loving family, I have been so blessed to have a beautiful wife that gave me four wonderful children. I am happy that even though I had lost one of my sons, that the rest of my children were able to persevere and continue without drowning in sadness. To my wife you must follow the example of your children and end the petty squabbling with my youngest daughter. She is part of this family, my life, your life. You must not blame her for the death of our son, because it has torn this family apart."_

Miko looked over at Mrs. Nakadai as she looked down at herself in shame. Miko could of sworn she saw tears falling from her eyes.

_"Second, Mr. Nakadai states: I, Lang Nakadai being of sound mind, body and heart declare that my assets will be incontestably implemented as follows. To my Eldest daughter Keiko, I leave to you the amount of 479,975,000 yen to expand you already successful catering business and to start a family of you own. _

_To my Eldest Son Lao, you are now the head of this family it is your duty to take care of your younger sister. But you also have a duty to yourself and the people you care for I leave you 959,950,000 yen to complete your own practice and to begin your family._

_ To my precious Miko, you must not live your life in someone else's shadow let your own light shine as brightly as the stars that we use to stare at. Your brother Mako as his last wish wanted to give you his inheritance of 1,439,925,000 yen, to pay for your college tuition at the school of your own choosing."_

Miko gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Tears started falling from her eyes. _"Mako, thank you"_ she whispered

Lao placed his arm around her and hugged her.

_"Secondly, when you become of age a trust of 1,919,900,000 yen will be bestowed on you to follow your dreams, whatever they maybe."_

Mrs. Nakadai was shocked to see that her husband presented Miko with a lot more that she expected her to receive and was not happy about it.

_"Lastly to my wife Tai-tai, you and I have shared many things in our time together but sadly you were blinded by the money I had instead of the love I gave, you have turned that blindness to hatred towards our child at the lost fertility and our son, I shall leave you the home that we shared and 47,997,500 yen to sustain yourself. Further more I would like that my daughter Miko to live with my father after her education in America is complete so she would be able to live in an environment where she would be happy. This ends Mr. Nakadai's last will and testament"_

Mrs. Nakadai was fuming, she gets up and walks out of the room. Lao get up and goes after her.

_"How dare my husband do this to me? I am his wife and he leaves more to my children then to me"_

_"This is exactly what father was talking about. You wanted his money instead of him. At least this way the money is used to take care of all of us, not just you."_

_"And Miko living with your grandfather? As if she deserves such a luxury."_

_"Because he hasn't turned his back on me."_

Lao and Mrs. Nakadai had turned around to see Miko standing there.

"_We are suppose to be a family, united as one in the time of grief. But you have not only disgraced your husbands memory but the family itself. That's why dad did things the way he did, it's his form of justice not just for me but for Mako as well."_

_"How dare you?"_

_"No mom, How dare you? I saw you hang your head shed tears inside from fathers message. You are such a fake, you never love my father."_

_"And you never should of be born, I have no daughter."_

_"So be it. Leave and never return, Miko's belongings as well as her friends bags were brought here during the ceremony. They will stay here for the rest of the week, go home."_ said Hun Miko's grandfather as he came out of the house.

Mrs. Nakadai walked away from Lao and out of the house. She got into car and left.

_"My dear Miko, I am so sorry."_

_"It's alright grandpa, at least I'm home."_

_"Mother has to face her own demons. Now that she is alone they will come at full force." said Keiko_

_"Come we must meet our guest and celebrate the life of your father."_

Hun led the trio into the main area where everyone was waiting for them. Jack and the others walked up to her asking if she was alright. She told them of Mako's gift to her and about her mothers departure.

Raf had asked if he could record a few things for the report and she said yes thinking it was for the world history report. She also told them that they would be staying here for the rest of the week. Which suited them fine. All the better to work on the world history class report.


	5. Messages from the past

Hey people, I'm back with ch 5. Now we start getting into the details, Who is the Mysterious woman in the painting? What happened the night Mako stole Miko out of her crib?

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Ch. 5

Messages from the past

It was the day after the service when Miko's grandfather Hun gathered everyone in his study where so he can help them with their report. A servant brought in some tea and cakes on a tray and set it in front of the others he stood in front of the painting as they chatted about some of the stuff that Hun gave them, old photos, maps of the region before and after the world wars, pictures of the lords of the different provinces. Raf looked at the painting that Hun was staring at and decided to ask him about it.

"_Who was he?"_

"'_She' was one of the most powerful samurai in all of Japan, Mikoto Hakatashi."_

"_She? You mean there were female samurai too?" _asked Jack

"_I like her already." _said Sapphire

"_Yes, though there were not as many as there were male because it was thought not in a woman's place to fight. Unlike back then women today have more of an option as what they choose for themselves but many families still cling to the old ways and refuse to change. However women still have ways to go before they are seen as equals in any aspect ."_

"_How did she become so powerful?" _asked Opal

"_She didn't start out as samurai, she was actually the daughter of a very prominent lord of the Tokogauwa Dynasty. Lord Hakatashi was a fair man and loyal to his people, his love for his village was only outmatch by the love he had for his only daughter. His wife dying in child birth which was very common back then, he spent his life dedicating to the study of medicine from all over to find away to keep alive the mother during the stress of child birth."_

"_Wow, that's gotta be hard to loose a mother so soon." _said Raf

"_Peace had reined for many years but unfortunately, like a tsunami rushing over the land war broke out. Brother against brother, fathers against sons battles raged and finally reaching the walls of Hakatashi's village. Mikoto was captured outside the safety of the village as she was being escorted away. She bore witness to the savagery of the war as her father was executed by the hands of the Batosai."_

"_Batosai?" _asked Jack

"_Man-slayers, elite swordsmen with terrifying skill. They were hired to do only one thing, to kill anyone who resist the Mei-Xing regime."_

"_That's horrible." _said Raf

"_What happened to Mikoto?" _asked Sapphire

"_Mikoto was sold as a slave to a general of the army that lead the regime. But those loyal to her had hidden her identity before she had left the village so to the army she was just another villager. Her charm and beauty caught the heart of a lieutenant and as such fell in love. In time she returned his love but it was short lived as the General discovered them and attacked the lieutenant. Fleeing from the army he took Mikoto with him and disappeared. Months later he started teaching her to use a sword to defend herself against those that would wish her harm. She also revealed that she was the daughter of lord Hakatashi and that she wanted this war to end. In a near by village the vengeful general sent the Batosai to find and kill them both. In the battle the Batosai had made quick work of the lieutenant and went after Mikoto. She held her own and managed to flee but was seriously wounded by the Batosai and fell into the river where she would surely perish. At the river's edge a young priest found her and brought her here to the Kyagori shrine but was said that she wouldn't survive the night. It is said that a mysterious force came to her and gave her new life, her eyes turned from hazel to a striking blue and healed quite rapidly. She had stayed at the temple for many years and during that time her skills as a swordsmen improved immensely, so much so that near the end of the great war she returned to the General. The man that had torn the only men that she loved from her and delivered justice to him."_

"_What did she do?" _asked Raf

"_She intended to kill him but that would mean becoming the man that she hated, so she decided to let him live with the guilt of the lives stolen from this world."_

"_What happened to the General?" _asked Jack

"_Justice. He was driven mad by the souls of the slaughtered and was found with a dagger in his gut. A year later the war had ended and the Tokogauwa dynasty was no more. Mikoto came back here and settled down and married the son of a Lord that was just fair and kind as her father and her lover ."_

"_What was his name?" _asked Opal

"_Yamato Nakadai, that is how our family came to be. Many years later she was buried here and her story has been passed down from generation to generation." _

"_Wow"_

"_Amazing" _

"_Cool" _

"_Miko, you have been very quiet. Is everything alright?" _asked Hun

"_Miko?"_

Everyone looked around and noticed that Miko wasn't in the room.

Outside Miko was walking around the temple, memories of the past coming back to her in flashes. It was night time and she was being carried to the shrine by someone. A being appearing before them, a glow of blue and a smiling face. Sitting down on the bench more memories came to her as she was slowly trying to piece together the puzzle.

"_Argh, these images! What do they mean? what does all of this have to do with me."_

"_They are the keys to your past."_

Miko turned around and saw Tai the grounds keeper walking up to her.

"_Keys to my past? What happened to me?"_

"_Your brother brought you here, and you were blessed by the spirit of Mikoto Hakatashi."_

"_The legendary swordswoman?" _

"_Yes"_

"_Why did Mako bring me here?"_

"_That I'm afraid is something only your brother knows."_

"_Miko"_

"_Grandpa"_

Hun walks up to her and embraces her

"_I was worried, Keiko told me that you have a habit of disappearing,"_

"_I didn't mean to worry anyone, I was just trying to piece some things together."_

"_Well come on back to the house, you should be helping your friends on the report for school."_

_"Right" _

Hun escorted Miko back to the house. When they got inside Raf was just finishing editing a video.

"_Is that footage from the funeral?"_

"_Only the repast and the lantern release. The rest is the tour of Tokyo."_

"_Cool, can I see?"_

"_It's not done yet, still a work in progress."_

"_I just want to apologize for not so much help."_

"_Are you kidding? We have more than enough info to finish the report and then some. You were a big help by letting us talked to your grandfather." _said Jack

"_Thanks for letting us come with you." _said Sapphire

"_I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow. I wanna stay here." _said Opal

"_I'm sure everyone misses us back at base so we gotta go." _

After dinner everyone was settled in their rooms, for tomorrow they would be picked up by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Miko was in her room finishing unpacking a few things when she accidentally knocked a book on the floor. Inside was an envelope with a letter inside, picking it up she sat down on her bed. Chi-Chi and Ding-dong walked up to her and started rubbing up against her. She pulled the letter out of the envelope, it was from her older brother Mako.

**'_Dear Miko,_**

**_If you are reading this, then I had past away before I was able to tell you the truth._**

"_What truth? What is he talking about?"_

'**_When you were born, you were very weak. The umbilical cord had wrapped around your neck and cut off your air. Mom panicked which caused damage to her ovaries because of the stress. That night they told her that you were going to die due to the complications at birth, mom was just going to let you go. Seeing as you were the last sibling that I was going to have I refused to let you go. I stole you out of the hospital and brought you here. I heard of the legend that grandpa told us and I had to believe it was true, so I brought you here. I prayed to the gods that I would be heard, at first nothing happened. You were still, I was afraid that you had died. Then I saw her, Mikoto she appeared before me. She was a beautiful as her painting was. Her eyes blue as the sky but as gentle as the stream, she heard my prayers and placed her hands on you. A bright light shone from her and through you, then is was gone. She was gone and then I heard a cry from you. I looked down to see you look at me, she gave you back to me and that night I named you for her. Miko my little warrior, don't let my death be your downfall. You are destined for great things I know it. I love you very much Miko._**

**_Mako'_**

Miko puts the letter down and for the first time in a while she cried, really cried. A weight was lifted off of her heart that her brother didn't have any regrets, that he wanted her to live. She curls up on to her bed and falls into a peaceful sleep, her cats curling up next to her and falling asleep as well. Outside the door Hun smiles and walks away knowing that she will be alright.

The following morning Miko was up bright and early taking a final walk around the garden before it was time to go. She walked up a pair of stone steps with a bunch of flowers wearing her usual outfit she kneels before a tombstone and places the flowers on it. She places her head on the cool marble and gives it a kiss.

"_Thank you Mako" _she whispered

She gets up and walks back to the house. She meets the others on the front side of the house where Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting

"_Jack, Rafael, Sapphire and Opal, it has been an honor meeting each and everyone of you." _said Hun bowing to them

"_The pleasure was ours." _said Jack returning the bow as the other did the same

"_Miko, I shall miss you while you are gone." _Hun said giving her a big hug

"_I'll miss you too grandpa, I'll call you when I arrive back home." _

Everyone walked down to the Autobots and got in or on them and rode away. Once they were clear Arcee signaled Ratchet to open a bridge and bring them back.

"_So how long until we are introduced to her other friends?" _asked Tai

"_When she is ready to introduce them." _


	6. Friends are Family too

Hey people I'm back with the final chapter. Thanks to my follower and those who have read, reviewed and or favored either or all parts of the trilogy.

Disclaimer: need I repeat myself on what I do and don't own? No, good now on with the story.

Ch.6

Friends are family too

Sunday afternoon(USA, Keep in mind Japan is always a day ahead of us)

Raf was on his computer at the base when Arcee and Bulkhead arrived with the rest of the gang.

"_Hey guys, I just got done with our video for family studies."_

"_Speaking of which you guys never told me about the subject for that report." _said Miko

"_Well you were out preparing for the trip so we told the teacher we would keep you in the loop about it." _said Sapphire

"_Besides you contributed to the World History report by leading us to a well of info from your grandfather." _said Opal

"_Well seeing the vid is done I want to see it." _said Miko

Optimus entered the main area when he overheard the discussion.

"_I am interested in what your report contains, may I see it as well?"_

"_Sure, hey why don't we all watch." _said Jack _"Start it up Raf"_

"_Ok, keep in mind this is the full version, the edited version will be for family studies."_

Raf pressed play and with screen counted down from 4.

[Alanis Morissette "So Pure" plays in the background while showing different pictures and footage of Miko during her time in America and at home in Japan including pictures of the Autobots ]

[Raf]

_**Rocker.**_

[Jack]

_**Delinquent.**_

[Sapphire]

_**Trouble. **_

[Opal]

_**That's what most people see when they look at Miko.**_

[All]

_**But there's a lot more to her than meets the eye.**_

[Jack]

_**She's a great musician, Her work on the piano is inspiring**_.

[Sapphire]

_**She's also an awesome athlete, she was Japan's junior regional Kendo and Karate champion from age 7 to 14.**_

[Opal]

_**She also holds family in a very high regard.**_

[Raf]

_**Her sense of direction in a big city is really helpful**_

[All]

_**That's what makes her such a great friend**_.

[Sapphire]

_**She's willing to put her all in to everything to help her friends succeed **_

[Opal]

_**She keeps us all on our toes, and breaks up the ho-hum routine of the day.**_

[Raf]

_**Her sense of style is all her own and no one else's**_.

[Jack]

_**She always lends and open ear and heart if you need her.**_

[All]

_**That's what makes her family.**_

[Opal]

_**We may look different.**_

[Raf]

_**And speak a different language**_.

[Jack]

_**Have differences of opinion**_

[Sapphire]

_**But each of us has one thing in common**_

[All]

_**We support each other**_

[Raf]

_**amigos son la familia**_

[Sapphire]

_**amis sont la famille**_

[Opal]

_**Sõbrad on perekond**_

[Jack]

_**It all means the same thing **_

[All]

_**Friends are Family**_

The song ends with a shot of both the Autobots and the kids during one of the overnight stays, having a blast. The base was quiet, the kids turn around to see humbled and happy looks on the Autobots faces.

"_That was truly inspirational." _said Optimus

"_It was a great video, your guys are gonna get an A for sure" _said Smokescreen

"_Minus a few photos" _said Arcee

"_It would seem that we hold friend to the same regard as you." _said Ratchet

"_I didn't know you were a Kendo champion, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Never asked bulk," _said Miko

"_Chirp, click, bleep-bleep, whirl" _said Bumblebee

"_Thanks Bumblebee, whatever you said"_

"_He said that you all have become a part of our family too"_

"_Aww that's so sweet" _said Opal

"_I can't believe that you base the report on me. That's why ya'll didn't tell me about the subject."_

"_Yeah, we wanted a free flowing natural type of report. Something not scripted." _said Sapphire

"_Thanks guys"_

Later on that night Miko was sitting on her bed looking through some of the developed photos from her trip. Some contained pictures of the gang in Harajuku trying on clothes, some where of them playing DDR and some included Lao, Keiko and her grandfather. As she was flipping through on picture caught her attention. It was of the lantern ceremony. She looked closely and saw what looked like a human in Cybertronian armor standing behind her with her hand on Miko's shoulder._"What the heck? A Cybertronian?"_

She noticed that the Armor matched the Hakame in Mikoto's painting.

"_Mikoto Hakatashi, is an Autobot?"_

To be continued in a new fanfic series

Btw: Sapphire spoke in French, Opal spoke in estonian, and of course Raf spoke spanish


End file.
